The Change
by FallenAngel248
Summary: Something happened to Damon when he was out hunting and now Stefan is trying to help him in every way. What is happening to him? Will he survive? And what are the mysterious creatures?


**The Change**

**Summary: Something happened to Damon when he was out hunting and now Stefan is trying to help him in every way. What is happening to him? Will he survive? And what are the mysterious creatures?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries!**

**A/N: At first a few important things to know before you read!**

**This fanfic is somewhere in the middle of the season 4. Elena is a vampire but she hasn't turned her emotions off. Stefan and Elena are still together but this fic is not about them. **

**So this is my first fanfic and i'm really excited! I watched the film Contracted (2013) and got this random idea to write this story. Don't worry, this story won't be exactly like the film and i'm sure that i won't even add any zombies :/ This film just inspired me to do this.**

**English isn't my native language so i can make mistakes and i would be glad to hear about them.**

**Hope you enjoy reading :)**

* * *

1. The struggle

Exhausted.

That's what he felt like when he was running in the forest as fast as he could in a vampire speed.

A small part of him wanted to give up and just face the creatures that were chasing him. After all, he had been running for ages.

But how could he do that and not get killed? Even though he was a powerful vampire he wouldn't be no match for these creatures.

About three hours ago he had been at the Grill spending time with his brother Stefan which he hadn't done in a long time. They had played darts almost all night and Stefan had even won a couple of times but only because Damon had let him. Or at least Damon had claimed him so.

When Stefan had left to Elena's Damon had gone to walk the streets of Mystic Falls to find a midnight snack. Of course, he hadn't been planning on killing anyone because of his promise to Stefan.

His hunting trip hadn't lasted long as he had sensed someone or more like something really powerful moving in the woods. And because Damon wasn't a person who could be easily scared off he had gone to track down the creature which hadn't turned out to be a wise choice as he was now the one who was trying to run away.

His senses had failed him for the first time in a hundred years when he had thought that there was only one creature in the woods. Because of his fucking great luck, there had been at least three of them and they hadn't liked Damon's presence.

'At first a hunter and now a prey. What a day', Damon thought sarcastically.

The wind was getting stronger making Damon's hair whip wildly through the air. He glanced briefly around to see if he had got away from the mystic creatures. They were something that he had never seen in his life, something really dark, and more powerful than a vampire and a werewolf for sure.

As he didn't see anything and couldn't hear anymore approaching steps he stopped running and leaned towards a tree to steady his breath. He didn't actually have to breath at all but it was just an old habit from his human days and it made him feel more alive which he would never admit to Stefan because after all, he was known to be the big-bad-vampire.

Suddenly a loud sound coming behind Damon pulled him out of his thoughts and before he had any time to react he was roughly pinned to the ground and hands started to choke him making his vision blurry and unfocused. He managed to kick his attacker away from him and sighed in relief but only temporarily as two other creatures knocked him to the ground and held him down by his arms.

Damon tried to kick and bite the creatures but they were too strong and only pushed him harder to the ground. As Damon started to become more and more tired of effortless struggling he finally gave in and hissed to them showing his fangs.

The other one, a tall and dark-haired man, seemed to be impressed of Damon's actions. He was wearing a brown t-shirt, black jeans and black boots, something like Damon would, but his eyes were differ from the human ones. They were pitch-black and showed no emotion.

Damon noticed that also the other creature, a beautiful woman, had these same black eyes which radiated danger. She was wearing a dark-green shirt, a black leather jacket, dark jeans and high heels. She was smiling darkly and seemed to had enjoyed the fight.

"Can't deny, this one's persistent", said the dark-haired man in a British accent to the woman. She just smiled cruelly in response and pulled a needle out of her pocket and pushed it straight into Damon's arm.

Dizziness took over Damon's body and he had trouble keeping his eyes open. He didn't know what to do anymore. These creatures were stronger than he and now, when vervain ran in his blood, he could pass out anytime.

He could see a new person facing him, maybe a man, but his vision was too blurry and his mind and body too numb to care anymore. He tasted something iron, like blood, in his mouth and was forced to swallow it. As the liquid went down in his throat, burning and unbearable pain started.

It felt like his muscles were on fire and every inch of his body ached. He couldn't move because of the pain and the vervain. He was trying to understand so hard what was happening to him but couldn't come to any conclusion.

The creatures were talking about something but he hadn't strength to focus on the words. The world was drowning or was he the one who was fading away. He didn't know anymore.

He only knew he was going to die. Nothing else could be so painful.

Who could save Stefan if he wasn't around? Needless to say, Stefan and his girlfriend Elena were old enough to survive alone but in the end Damon had always been the one who saved them. And let's not forget Damon's promise of an eternity of misery to his brother. He needed to take care of Stefan. After all, he was his older brother.

Burning became stronger and if he would have been able to, he had screamed his lungs out. Using his last strength, he managed to open his eyes slightly for the last time just to see a wooden stake coming towards him.

'Goodbye Stef' was his only thought as darkness took over him.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? This is just the beginning and i will continue but i would like to know your opinion :) **


End file.
